


Gimme All Your Love

by TitiaBunny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO Universe, M/M, Omegaverse, XiuChen - Freeform, alfaxalfa
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitiaBunny/pseuds/TitiaBunny
Summary: "[...]O olhamos ainda mais chocados com a informação, já que JunMyeon e Lay eram os mais discretos sobre tudo, e principalmente coisas de teor sexual. Mais envergonhados que eles só JongIn, enquanto não está dançando, porque depois que esse Kim vira Kai, ai é um pornô ambulante.- Myonnie, eles acham que eu sou santo. – Ele comentou com a voz manhosa, fazendo JunMyeon se derreter.- Você é nossa ovelha inocente! – Lu Han comentou, ainda assustado com a situação. – Não acredito que Kris permitiu que você fosse desvirtuado!! Porra, Fanfan!E pronto, agora todos estavam discutindo sobre o quanto Lay deveria ser inocente e protegido de tarados.- Ele deveria ser protegido de vocês e não do Myeon. – Comentei, abraçando Umin hyung por trás e deixando minha cabeça descansar em seu ombro, enquanto ele ria da situação.[...]"
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 4





	Gimme All Your Love

Estava preocupado com o meu hyung. Havia 2 dias que MinSeok não ia para a faculdade e não deu notícias a ninguém. Minnie é o único beta do nosso grupinho, formado por alfas – Eu, Kris, ChanYeol, SeHun, JongIn e JunMyeon – e ômegas – KyungSoo, BaekHyun, Taozi, Yixing e Lu Han -, pelo menos nós achamos que ele é um beta, já que não teve o cio ou heat até agora. Por mais estranho que pareça, não existem muitos betas – devido a uma espécie de caçada aos betas que foi iniciada uns anos atrás, eles quase foram extintos e adivinhem tudo por causa de um alfa lúpus cuzão que descobriu que o seu “ômega” era apaixonado por um beta. O alfa lúpus cuzão começou a implantar várias ideias erradas sobre os betas e agora qualquer beta é praticamente linchado pela população.

O fato de andarmos juntos praticamente o tempo todo, fazia com que nosso cheiro cobrisse o do hyung e o mantinha protegido dos loucos extremistas que ainda continuavam com a caçada aos betas. Porém sabemos que não podemos protege-lo para sempre, uma hora ele vai ter que seguir a vida dele sem a gente e possivelmente o pior vai acontecer. O hyung nunca namorou, talvez pelo seu status não definido – e olha que nosso grupinho é cheio dos casais, eu e ele somos as velas oficiais do grupo.

Ajeitei alguns doces em minha bolsa, os levaria para animar o hyung caso ele estivesse doente, e uma troca de roupa, para caso eu precisasse passar a noite cuidando dele – geralmente quem se dispunha a isso era LuHan, porém é o aniversário de namoro deles e todos sabem que o Minnie ficaria bem puto de atrapalhá-los por qualquer motivo que seja. Assim que parei em frente a sua casa, toquei a campainha e esperei que fosse atendido, o que não aconteceu, então a toquei de novo. Quando ia tocar a campainha pela terceira vez, já bem preocupado com o hyung, a porta foi aberta e eu fui puxado para dentro e preso entre o hyung e a porta.

Mal tive tempo para entender o que estava acontecendo, já que MinSeok estava esfregando a ponta de seu nariz em meu pescoço, causando-me arrepios. O cheiro cítrico dele tomava toda a casa, talvez por esta ter ficado fechada, e ele soltava alguns resmungos baixos que eu não conseguia entender. Segurava minha cintura com força, parecendo lutar contra si mesmo. Então ele se afastou, correndo escada a cima e batendo a porta do quarto. Soltei o ar que nem havia percebido segurar e então pude pensar no que aconteceu.

Umin hyung estava no heat. O forte cheiro cítrico denunciava o alfa sedento na casa. Eu me encontrava sentado no chão, com as costas na porta, com o coração acelerado e completamente confuso. Existia duas opções: Ligar pra qualquer ômega que já tenha dado em cima dele para ajuda-lo, ou mandar a merda essas ômegas e o conceito de que alfas não podem foder com alfas e me oferecer para ajudar. Ofeguei ao ouvi-lo gemer frustrado e dolorido. Odiava ver meu hyung com dor e eu sei o quanto o heat pode ser doloroso, e dizem que quanto mais tardio ele vem, mais doloroso é.

Respirei fundo e fui atrás dele, parando em frente a porta do quarto, pude ouvi-lo jogar algumas coisas no chão – como se procurasse algo.

\- Hyung? – Chamei-o manhoso.

\- Vai embora! – Ele gemeu. – Eu não quero te machucar!

Eu tinha essa noção, por mais que ele não quisesse, me machucaria se eu entrasse naquele quarto. Porém imaginá-lo com um ômega me causou repulsa, ele é meu e eu sei as consequências de meu lobo ter o escolhido. Doeria, machucaria, mas eu o faria por ele.

\- Mas eu quero ser machucado, hyung. Desde que seja por você. – Declarei, suspirando manhoso ao sentir o cheiro dele se intensificar e me seduzir. Ouvi ele grunhir antes de destrancar a porta, me puxando para dentro, juntando nossos lábios em um beijo intenso.

Estava tão focado nos lábios do meu hyung movendo-se sobre os meus, a língua movendo-se com a minha, que mal notei quando ele me deitou na cama e passou a me beijar com mais carinho – como se tentasse se refrear, tentando não deixar seus instintos o dominar mesmo nesta situação tão instintiva.

\- Não posso te machucar. – Ele disse entre um beijo e outro, enquanto puxava minha blusa para cima, afim de tirá-la do meu corpo. Os lábios dele distribuíram beijinhos pela minha mandíbula até chegar em minha orelha, onde ele raspou os dentes em meu lóbulo e o sugou, enquanto suas mãos arranhavam meu abdômen.

\- Já disse que não me importo que me machuque. – Respondi, antes de retirar a blusa de seu corpo, descendo meus lábios por seu pescoço, deixando chupões e leves mordidas até sua clavícula. Ele voltou a me beijar, porém desta vez nós disputávamos a dominância através do beijo, o que incluiu várias mordidas e sugadas no lábio inferior enquanto as mãos exploravam o corpo alheio. Eu teria que ser submisso, eu sabia disso e estranhamente isso não me incomodava, mas isso não queria dizer que eu o deixaria fazer tudo. – Eu até gosto de um pouco de brutalidade. – Confessei quando ele passou a mordiscar meu mamilo direito, me deixando ofegante e arrepiado.

Tomei as rédeas da situação quando os lábios dele passaram a mordiscar meu abs próximo ao meu umbigo. O derrubei na cama e lambi seu abs, enquanto minhas mãos se livravam da calça de moletom que ele usava. O desgraçado estava sem cueca! E eu me aproveitei disso, descendo meus lábios para as coxas do mais velho, distribuindo chupões enquanto minha destra o masturbava. Usei a canhota para arranhar a carne já marcada pelos meus dentes e suguei seus testículos, sentindo-o agarrar meu cabelo. Lambi toda a extensão do falo teso em minha frente, colocando apenas a glande em minha boca, passando a língua pela fenda lentamente, enquanto ele gemia arrastado. Fui surpreendido quando ele forçou o quadril para cima, porém permiti que ele fizesse o que queria, fodendo minha boca. Olhei em seus olhos, vi que ele lutava para se controlar e deixar que eu aproveitasse antes da dor. Quando afastei meus lábios de seu membro, subindo por seu corpo, deixei que o mesmo roçasse em minha bunda – ainda coberta pela calça jeans – e suguei o lóbulo de sua orelha. Rebolei lentamente, tendo minha bunda agarrada pelas mãos inquietas do hyung.

\- Gimme all your love. – Gemi manhoso em seu ouvido. Novamente fui jogado na cama, tendo o resto de minhas roupas arrancadas de meu corpo numa pressa descomunal. Mal tive tempo de raciocinar quando o senti distribuir chupões pelas minhas coxas. Abri minhas pernas, oras se eu já vim até aqui, não me faria de rogado. Ouvi-o rosnar e lamber minha entrada, causando-me arrepios e me fazendo gemer necessitado, piscando para ele.

\- Vou te dar tudo o que quiser. – Ele disse antes de passar a língua pelo meu períneo e voltando ela para meu buraquinho piscante. Quase gritei ao sentir ele me penetrar com a língua e puxei sua destra para a minha boca, passando a chupar três de seus dedos, enquanto rebolava em sua boca.

Gemi frustrado quando ele se afastou, apenas para me fazer gemer rouco ao sentir seu indicador me penetrando. Ele estava preocupado, mas eu sorria enquanto gemia, ao sentir o segundo dedo me adentrando e se movendo lentamente. Não demorou muito para que eu passasse a rebolar em seus dedos e, consequentemente, os fazendo tocar em minha próstata. Céus! Isso é tão bom!

Lembra quando eu disse que doeria? Anatomicamente, alfas são feitos para foderem e não serem fodidos, isso quer dizer que somos mais apertados do que betas e ômegas. Ai vem a parte da dor. O hyung sentou na cama, com as costas apoiada na cabeceira e me deixou ter meu tempo. Subi em seu colo, me preparando psicologicamente para o que viria – mas como não sou santo, coloquei seu falo entre minhas nádegas e passei a rebolar. MinSeok hyung respirava fundo, gemendo rouco, apertando o lençol entre os dedos – o fiz soltar o pobre tecido e coloquei suas mãos em minha bunda. Sabia que ficaria cheio de marcas de mãos quando tudo acabasse, mas pouco me importei com isso. Respirei fundo e catei os restos da minha coragem, colocando a glande dele rente a minha entrada e sentei.

Devagar, mordendo o lábio inferior com força, segurando as lágrimas, ouvindo-o gemer rouco e arrastado. Eu sabia que estava sendo difícil para ele também, afinal se ele não estivesse se controlando eu estaria muito ferrado. Respirei aliviado ao notar que ele já estava todo dentro de mim.

\- Dae? – Ele chamou e eu abri os olhos. Ele acariciou minha bochecha e notei que secou minhas lágrimas. – Me desculpa.

\- Vai passar! – Eu disse. – Não é possível que doa para sempre, se fosse doloroso o tempo todo Baek e Lu Han não seria dois pervertidos querendo dar a bunda o tempo todo.

Ele riu, objetivo concluído com sucesso. Eu apoiei minhas mãos em seus ombros e peguei o primeiro impulso, fazendo-o sair quase que completamente de dentro de mim e voltar lentamente. Gememos juntos, pegando um ritmo aos poucos, lento e suave, Xiumin hyung mordiscava minha clavícula e chupava a pele do meu pescoço e ombros, me deixando ainda mais motivado. Passei a rebolar entre uma quicada e outra, aumentando a velocidade em que subia e descia em si. Estava começando a ficar completamente envolvido no prazer que sentia a cada vez que o sentia completamente dentro de mim, que mal notei quando ele me derrubou na cama, perdendo completamente o controle de seu lobo. As estocadas se tornaram mais fortes e fundas, além de velozes, nossos gemidos se tornaram uma bagunça de resmungos e rosnados e pedidos manhosos por mais – claramente esses últimos vindos de minha pessoa. A cama batia contra a parede abafando o barulho de nossos gemidos e dos nossos corpos se chocando. Céus! Tão bom!

\- Tão bom! – Gemi arrastado o que incentivou o mais velho a manter o ritmo forte e veloz, ao encontrar meu ponto doce e passar a tocá-lo constantemente. – Hyung, I like this way!

Vez ou outra ele batia em minhas coxas, aumentando ainda mais o meu prazer, principalmente quando senti uma mordida mais forte em meu pescoço. Alfas não podiam ser atados a outros alfas, até onde eu sabia, mas aquilo me trouxe um prazer inexplicável em meio aquela bagunça de gemidos em que eu me encontrava. Acabei por mordê-lo de volta, arranhando com força suas costas – que já havia sido maltratada por minhas unhas anteriormente – arrancando filetes de sangue.

\- Take me there, hyung! Estou tão perto! – Eu gemi manhoso em seu ouvido, praticamente implorando pelo orgasmo.

\- Dae! Eu não posso... ah...- Eu sabia sobre o que ele se referia, sabia que poderia doer, meu corpo não era preparado para receber o nó, mas como alfa também sei que o lobo dele ficaria frustrado por não ter tido o nó. Nem ao menos pude responder, pois ele já havia saído de dentro de mim e agora nos masturbava juntos. Não consegui segurar muito mais, e me derramei em sua mão e em meu abdômen, sentindo o hyung se abaixar para lamber minha pele suja de porra e suor, logo após lamber a própria mão suja. Então substitui sua mão pela minha em seu falo e puxei o mais para perto, para que ele gozasse em minha boca e não demorou para que ele viesse, gemendo alto e aliviado, enquanto eu lambia toda a porra que eu alcançasse. Porém eu sabia que não acabaria ali, seriam mais 3 dias assim, transando loucamente, procurando saciar seus instintos. Seriam dias dolorosos, regados a sangue, suor e lágrimas, mas principalmente a prazer.

\- Talvez, quando estivermos mais acostumados com tudo... – Ele ainda ofegava – eu possa te dar o que quer.

\- Eu te amo! – Eu disse, com a voz rouca e baixa, vendo-o sorrir.

\- Sabe que vamos ter que enfrentar toda a sociedade se quisermos assumir isso, certo? Eu não quero te ver sofrendo. – Ele declarou, fechando os olhos e deitando a cabeça em meu peito, fiz um carinho em seus cabelos.

\- Desde que eu esteja com você, eu quero que todo mundo se foda! – Respondi, vendo-o me olhar chocado por eu ter dito um palavrão. – Mas sabe que teremos que falar para os meninos, ou SeHun e ChanYeol vai ficar empurrando qualquer ômega para cima de você.

\- Eles fazem qualquer coisa para me afastar do Hannie e do Baekie, mal sabem que o perigo da nossa amizade é justamente os dois. – Ele riu e eu o acompanhei. Sabia que Lu Han hyung e BaekHyun hyung não dariam em cima do Umin hyung com segundas intenções, era apenas para provocar os namorados e era divertido ver a reação dos dois. Então ele olhou para a mordida em meu pescoço e suspirou.

\- Não me olha assim, eu pedi por isso e ainda fiz o mesmo em você! – Ele estava com aquele maldito olhar de quem se sentia culpado por me machucar e meu lobo se incomoda muito com isso, afinal eu não sou de vidro. No fim ele me deu um selinho, sussurrando um eu te amo contra os meus lábios e se levantou, indo até o banheiro e voltando com um kit de primeiros socorros. Cuidamos dos machucados um do outro antes de voltarmos ao frenesi de prazer causado pelo heat. Seriam longos dias, eu tinha certeza disso, mas não me arrependia.

Dias depois...

Contar para os seus amigos que você está namorando já é perturbador, ainda mais se levar em contar os amigos que tenho, agora dizer que você esta namorando o seu melhor amigo que até dias atrás era alguém a ser protegido. O inferno na terra, é o que eu usei de definição. Eu ainda estava todo marcado com chupões, mordidas e mãos – não que o hyung estivesse muito diferente, mas vejam bem, eu tenho Byun BaekHyun e Lu Han como amigos, sendo o Lu o outro melhor amigo do meu namorado.

E bom, temos Oh SeHun como o namorado do Lu, que também é um pervertido e claro que Huang Zitao ou Taozi também não podia ficar de fora do clube dos tarados. Fomos bombardeados por perguntas de como havia sido o heat do hyung e claro que eles queriam detalhes.

\- Pelo tanto que o Chennie ta marcado, eu diria que ele teve dias difíceis. – Lay comentou, fazendo com que todos o olhassem. Ele costumava a ser o santo do grupo! Mas que absurdo! – O que? Eu também sou gente, tenho curiosidades e percebo coisas. E olha só, eu transo!

O olhamos ainda mais chocados com a informação, já que JunMyeon e Lay eram os mais discretos sobre tudo, e principalmente coisas de teor sexual. Mais envergonhados que eles só JongIn, enquanto não está dançando, porque depois que esse Kim vira Kai, ai é um pornô ambulante.

\- Myonnie, eles acham que eu sou santo. – Ele comentou com a voz manhosa, fazendo JunMyeon se derreter.

\- Você é nossa ovelha inocente! – Lu Han comentou, ainda assustado com a situação. – Não acredito que Kris permitiu que você fosse desvirtuado!! Porra, Fanfan!

E pronto, agora todos estavam discutindo sobre o quanto Lay deveria ser inocente e protegido de tarados.

\- Ele deveria ser protegido de vocês e não do Myeon. – Comentei, abraçando Umin hyung por trás e deixando minha cabeça descansar em seu ombro, enquanto ele ria da situação.

E pronto, agora eu era atacado pelos chineses do grupo. Absurdo isso! Mas não troco esses putos por nada!


End file.
